I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Claus
by redheadedsweetheart
Summary: Fluffy little one shot for Christmas. John Cena/OC


**I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Claus**

It was Christmas Eve and it had been a long day for Laura. All she wanted to do was to crawl into bed with her husband John and catch a couple hours of sleep before their kids, Alex and Sara, woke them up in a few hours. It was close to midnight, and Laura looked around the living room; it was absolutely trashed. There were wrestling action figures everywhere and Barbie dolls too. How can two kids possibly make such a big mess in such a little amount of time?

Laura struggled to get off the couch. She called for her husband to come help her. "John?" she called. Nothing. Sighing, she started to pick up Alex's wrestling action figures. She smile when she saw that most of them were pretty beat up; except for the John Cena ones of course—those were still in perfect condition. Most of the time they didn't have a chance to get beat up, John would buy his son the newest one as soon as it was released. With all of the wrestlers put away in their proper space, she bent down to start picking up Sara's Barbie dolls, but a sharp kick in her stomach reminded her that she wasn't supposed to bend down like this anymore. Rubbing her protruding stomach, she whispered to her belly. "Just a few more weeks, darling…."

She called for John again. Still nothing. Sighing in frustration she sat back down on the couch and closed her eyes, thinking about the long day the Cena family had just had. They had spent the better part of the afternoon and the entire evening at her in-law's house. Even there she didn't get a break. She was too busy chasing after Alex with a stocking cap while he played football outside with his cousins. If she wasn't yelling at Alex to put a hat on, she was breaking up girl-squabbles with Sara and her cousins. Also, of course she had to help John's mom in the kitchen. And what did John do all day? He sat on the deck with his brothers and dad and bullshitted with them until it was time to eat. All in all, Laura was exhausted and wanted to go to bed.

She was about to give up on John and head upstairs when she heard a noise in the kitchen that sounded suspiciously like bells. "What on earth," she mumbled to herself as she struggled to get off the couch. She had to put an end to the noise before either the kids woke up, or before Jake, their yellow lab, started barking up a storm and ended up waking up the entire neighborhood. In the kitchen, her hand immediately went to her mouth to stifle her giggles. She had found John.

"What are you doing?" she asked quietly as she looked up him and down.

"What do you mean, what am I doing? I'm Santa Claus; I'm bringing presents to the good Cena children."

Even with the full fake beard, Laura could see John's big smile. She couldn't believe that he had actually done this. "I see…." she whispered as she fingered the black belt on his costume.

"So, tell me, Mrs. Cena….have you been a good girl this year?" he asked with a twinkle in his eye. They both looked down at her baby bump and laughed.

"I've been good, Santa. It's my husband who's been naughty," she said with a wink.

"I'm sure he didn't mean to be naughty. It's probably just really hard for him to keep his hands off such a pretty lady….."

Laura tilted her head to the side and smiled softly at him. "Well, Santa, I suppose you should get back to work, huh?"

"I suppose I should," he said slyly as he grabbed his big red bag and headed into the living room.

Unknown to both John and Laura, the kids were wide awake and were watching with glee as they saw Santa Claus come into their living room. They were kneeling down looking through the stair posts with wide eyes. "Can you believe it, Sara?" Alex asked his little sister in a hushed voice.

"It's Santa!" she whispered back.

The kids watched as Santa took present after present out of his big bag and set them under the tree. When he was done, he stood back up and started to walk out of the living room, but he was stopped by their mother who was standing in the doorway to the kitchen. "Well, Mrs. Cena, my work here is done…." they heard Santa say softly to their mom.

"Oh. Ok. I guess this is good night then," Laura asked softly as she held her arms out for Santa. Santa walked over to mommy and set down his bag. Alex and Sara watched with big eyes as their mommy started to play with Santa's beard. "Oh no," Sara whispered to her brother. "Santa is lucky that daddy doesn't see this!"

Both kids watched as their mom put her arms around Santa's neck and pulled him down for a soft kiss on the lips; immediately their little hands went over their eyes. They so did not want to see this.

"Well, Santa, I'm tired and I need to go to sleep….if you happen to see my husband on your way out, could you send him up to bed please?"

Santa let out a chuckle. "Of course, Mrs. Cena. Merry Christmas," he said as he leaned down to kiss her on the cheek again and then left. The kids scurried back to their bedrooms before their mom headed up the stairs for her bedroom.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Early the next morning, around six o'clock, the kids were wide awake, squealing with delight as they opened present after present while their mom and dad sat on the couch and watched. After everything was open, Sara came over to her daddy and climbed up on his lap. "Daddy! You'll never believe what I saw last night!" she said excitedly.

"What was that, cupcake?" John asked distractedly.

"I saw mommy kissing Santa Claus!" Silence.

John could tell that Laura was trying to hold back a fit of laughter. "You did? How did they kiss? Was it like this?" he said as he leaned over and kissed his wife gently on the mouth.

"Yep. You're not mad at mom, are you?" she asked with her big blue eyes suddenly filled with worry.

"Nah….Santa's got nothing on me, does he, baby?"

Laura sighed, "Nope, nothing on you, John."

**Merry Christmas!**


End file.
